


Giocoso

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Obedience, Orders, Tearing clothes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “You think I don’t recognize a girl begging to take orders?” Niji couldn’t hide his smile any longer, even as she glowered at him.“I indulge you. I don't take orders,” she snapped back, face flushing red.“You can. And you will.Knees.Now.”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Giocoso

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 10 [NSFW] - Obedience**

She dropped to her knees in front of him readily enough, but Aspen kept her grumpy scowl on her face with her arms folded across her chest like the spoiled brat she was. She was already quite the mussed-up mess from the fondling he’d subjected her to from the moment he’d crept into her bedroom, with her blouse untucked and skirt rumpled. He could see peeks of satin through the gaps in her buttons, even with her arms in the way.

“Take that blouse off.” Niji could tell by the slight twitch of Aspen’s lips as he spoke how she was going to respond to that. First he let himself into her home without warning (to be fair, he’d done so with the key she’d so kindly given him) and now he was giving her orders? He couldn’t wait to see how far she’d take her stubbornness. 

She didn’t disappoint, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “Absolutely not.”

No sooner had her refusal come out of her mouth than Niji had seized the front of her blouse in both hands, pulling hard in opposite directions and tearing it open. The sound of the buttons ripping off and peppering the floor was music to his ears, as was the outraged exclamation from Aspen. There was no slip beneath, this time, only a satin and lace bra in a dark midnight blue. “Blue? Is my little brat trying to butter daddy up?”

“You wish.”

The sound of his hand slapping her across the face was quite a sweet sound as well. It was the loudest sound yet, and Niji worried for a moment that others in the house could have heard. Aspen barely flinched the way she had in the beginning, but she dropped her gaze to the floor and stopped scowling. Sometimes his brat needed a reminder of how he handled things. Niji sighed disappointedly, shaking his head. “What do we say?”

“I’m sorry I was rude, daddy.” Aspen’s voice was calm and quiet, but he could still feel the feistiness and attitude just below the surface. So like the playful little brat she was. He’d let it slide this time. “Thank you for putting me in my place.”

“Get on all fours.”

Aspen did as he said without putting up a fight, no snark or sass in her motions - just leaning forward to rest on open palms in an almost mechanical motion, remaining expressionless. He hated it. And - troublemaking little brat that Aspen was - she  _ knew _ he hated it. Even if she was never particularly loud, he enjoyed how very expressive and colorful his girl could be. She was certainly aiming to test his patience tonight. Niji wasted no time in getting right behind her, pulling her skirt to her hips and pulling down her pretty matching panties. “Wet already, little brat?”

“No.” A flat voice from Aspen, and Niji felt his jaw snapping as his teeth began to grind together.

To top it all off, it was a blatant lie. If she hadn’t been wet before the slap, he knew that would’ve done the trick immediately. Her pussy lips were already a warm pink in color, and when he ran a finger down her slit, it made a slick, wet sound. Aspen gave no reaction to his touch, staring straight ahead at her wooden dresser on the other side of the room.

“Spread.”

Setting her head down right on the floor, Aspen reached her hands behind her, digging her fingers into her cheeks and spreading herself open for him. He watched her lips pulling open with clear, sticky threads between them. It was one of his absolute favorite views of her, exposed and lewd as it was. Aspen did not share his sentiment - Niji was fully aware - but did as she was told without protest. 

“What are you doing?” The anger in his voice was obvious, and he knew Aspen would have to be stupid not to pick up on it, as well as precisely what he meant by his inquiry. He shoved a finger into her, as deep as he could, and felt her cunt tighten up around him. Outside of that, she gave no reaction at all. “Trying to bait daddy?”

“Bait you?” There it was. The tease in her voice, a hint of playfulness in a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment. This was a planned little game of hers. “What do you mean, daddy? I’m just doing what you tell me to do.”

“I’m not fucking an  _ actual _ doll, for how many times I’ve called you that.” He added another finger to her wet cunt, and she squeezed tighter in response. Still no other reaction. “Daddy...expects certain behaviors from his little brat.”

Aspen laughed, a happy noise that triggered stirring in his chest as well as in his pants. She trailed off into a long, sweet sigh, wiggling her hips and pressing back against his hand as he continued finger-fucking her. “If daddy wants me to act a certain way, maybe daddy needs to put more work in.”

Niji didn’t respond immediately, brain whirring as he tried to think of the punishment  _ that _ little line warranted. More than a slap, a spank, or choke. His brat was out to push every button he had, and that couldn’t go ignored. A few more moments, and he’d come up with just the right way to put her in her place all over again.

He knew she’d sound more beautiful than any song.


End file.
